


You're My Best Friend and I Love You

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 5: Friends to Lovers.





	

“So when are you gonna ask Suga out?” Kuroo says, poking Oikawa’s cheek with the eraser end of his pencil.

Batting it away, Oikawa hisses, “Keep your voice down! You’re going to get us kicked out of the library…. Again.”

“Fine,” Kuroo sighs. Then there’s a soft creaking, and Oikawa thinks he may have fended Kuroo off, but then he leans back over and whispers, “Seriously though, when? Because Bo’s been wanting to double date, so.”

“Maybe when you manage to fix your hair,” Oikawa retorts, purposefully flipping a page in his textbook and grinning when he hears Kuroo’s quiet gasp.

It’s the very next day as he studies in his dorm room that Oikawa can’t help thinking about Kuroo’s words. Though that’s mostly because his phone keeps lighting up with messages from Kuroo, pestering him about if he’s asked Suga out yet because he and Bokuto are going to do karaoke on saturday and they “wouldn’t mind it being doubles”.

After around the twentieth text, Oikawa sets his phone to ‘do not disturb’ and decides to get a snack. It’ll be good to stretch his legs, since he has been sitting at his desk for a while.

Making his way to the cramped, little kitchen, Oikawa is met with the sight of Suga stirring something on the stove, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he absentmindedly twists the wire of his headphones around one of the fingers of his free hand and hums.

Oikawa stares for a minute, feeling his face heat up before he manages to turn and march straight back into his room, closing the door behind him.

He sits on his bed for what feels like hours, his mind seemingly incapable of thinking about anything that isn’t the way Suga’s sweater hung off his shoulder slightly, or the moles on the back of his neck, or the way he really, really wants to kiss them, to press his lips against Suga’s skin and see how he’d react.

Oikawa isn’t hungry anymore, but he sure is thirsty.

It’s another week later that Suga knocks on Oikawa’s door and asks, “Are you doing anything tonight?”

Taking out his headphones, Oikawa answers, “No, why?”

“Some people are going out to this club and I thought you might want to come along.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “You’re going clubbing?”

Suga nods. “Yeah, are you in?”

A grin pulls at Oikawa’s lips as he says, “Sure, sounds like fun.”

It is not fun. As soon as they arrive Suga breaks away to go dance, and by the time Oikawa spots him again he’s surrounded by a group, laughing and smiling at something Oikawa can’t hear over the blaring music.

It’s not all bad, though. He manages to find someone he knows and they talk until someone else rushes up and drags them away, leaving Oikawa alone.

He contemplates leaving, but before he can come to a decision a hand grips his shoulder and Suga is throwing himself into the seat next to him; his cheeks are bright pink, no doubt from all the moving around he’s been doing, and his hair seems to glow a soft purple from the lights overhead.

“Oikawa, I haven’t seen you dance yet!” Suga shouts over the music. But then his smile fades when he sees Oikawa’s face and he asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I- I’ve just got a headache?” Oikawa doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but Suga doesn’t seem to care, smiling softly at him.

“Let’s go home.” Then Suga’s standing up and taking Oikawa’s wrist, leading them through the crowd and outside. Oikawa starts leading at that point, since Suga keeps getting distracted, and they make their way back to their dorm.

Once the door closes behind them, Oikawa starts taking off his shoes, but a hand slips around to the back of his neck and before he has time to fully register what’s happening Suga’s lips are pressed to his.

Pulling back slightly, Suga practically moans, “God, I’ve wondered what that would feel like for so long.”

Oikawa blinks twice, then, realizing what just happened, squirms his way out of Suga’s hold, saying, “Would you look at the time, we really should sleep, don’t you think?” And as soon as he’s free he makes a mad dash for his room and calls out, “Goodnight, Kou-chan!”

Closing his door behind him, Oikawa immediately leans against it, placing a hand over his heart only to feel it pounding against his ribs. He thinks it’s safe to say he won’t be getting to sleep for quite some time.

When morning comes, Oikawa thinks he’ll be able to slip out and get to his classes without having to talk to Suga; he’s not a morning person, and considering how tipsy he was last night he should be out cold.

However, opening his door, Oikawa sees that Suga is not, in fact, out cold, but is very much awake and sitting on their couch. He’s also looking at him, a strained smile pulling at his lips as he greets, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Oikawa responds, quickly making his way to their kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

Suga follows him with his eyes, and when Oikawa pulls milk out of the fridge, he says, “About last night.”

The fridge closes with a heavy clunk and Oikawa blushes, not looking at Suga as he replies in as nonchalant a tone as he can muster, “What about it?”

“I’m sorry.”

At this Oikawa turns and sees Suga is staring at the floor, his cheeks dusted pink. And then he continues, “It’s fine that you don’t feel the same, I just don’t want things to be weird between-”

“Wait a second,” Oikawa cuts him off. “What do you mean, ‘feel the same’?”

Suga chews on his lip for a moment before he says, “I- I mean that I like you … in the more than friends way.”

It’s silent for a moment. Oikawa isn’t quite sure what to say, probably something about how he does feel the same way, but he feels too giddy to form the words. He’s only brought back from his high when Suga speaks again.

“You’ve been my best friend since since I got here and I don’t want to lose-”

The sentence hangs unfinished in the air as Oikawa crosses the distance between them and leans down to kiss Suga, placing his hands on either side of his head, reveling in the way Suga’s hair tickles his fingers and a warm palm covers the back of one of his hands as Suga kisses back.

They break away, taking heavy breaths as they stare at each other. And then they burst out laughing.

Oikawa leans forward again, pressing their foreheads together, and Suga squeezes his hand. Their eyes crinkle from how big they’re smiling, and Oikawa runs a hand through Suga’s hair to rest at the back of his neck.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Suga asks, still giggling.

“The biggest,” Oikawa says, and once he’s fully calmed down, he adds, “God, Kuroo’s going to be insufferable now.”

Suga blinks up at him. “Why?”

“Because he and Bokuto finally have someone to double date with.”


End file.
